


Lost and Found

by FraserBlade (orphan_account)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FraserBlade
Summary: Each of the three central characters experience loss of some kind. Some worse than others but can two be lucky enough to find each other?





	1. Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the space of about three hours and might get fleshed out a little more, if anyone asks for more.   
> Tbh, this is just an excuse to not do college work... oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Sarah lost her Mother

**Mother**

Long ago, before Toby had been born or before her father remarried, Sarah had been happy. Her mother and father loved each other. She was too young to see how the two only got on to make life easier for their little girl and her father at the very least made every effort to keep arguments contained to when Sarah was at school or staying with one of her grandparents.

Sarah was too young to understand the clipped tones that were used when either one of them would say ‘I love you’. She never noticed how eventually they stopped saying it to each other altogether.  When her father sat her down one day to explain what was going on and how he and her mother were going to go through with a divorce, she couldn’t comprehend it. Turning inwards, she found comfort in her fairytales and daydreams.

Her father had told her that she would be able to choose who she would live with, visiting the other every weekend. She idolised her mother, the wonderful stage actress and beauty of the screen. She wanted to live with her mother, wanted to be an actress too, not for the fame but for the make-believe. This choice was taken from her when her mother chose her career over her daughter. Young Sarah rationalised it in her mind, telling herself that her mother would be too distracted with taking care of her to advance her career and that would be such a shame, she knew her mother loved her work and Sarah would never want to get in the way of her mother being the star she deserved to be.   
So she went to live with her father, on the promise of seeing her mother every weekend.

Her mother soon started to make excuses why she couldn’t have Sarah for the weekend and it only took so long before her father made the decision to cut her out of Sarah’s life. It was for the best he desperately tried to reason with Sarah when he told her.

That was the day Sarah lost her mother and she never really forgave her father for that.


	2. Jareth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Jareth lost Sarah

**Sarah**

Millenia, that was how long Jareth had been alone with only these goblins for company. He turned his eyes to the mortal world, watching longingly as he saw all these people free to walk amongst their own race. When he saw a girl, no older perhaps than 20, who was as lonely as he, it was easy to bend the worlds to his whim. To make her fall in love with the story that would lead her to him, just as it had done to so many before her.

Time worked differently in his realm, it was slower and faster at the same time, he could see days pass in the human world and have centuries pass in his domain. Or he could watch seconds in his realm translate into decades in the human world. He was the Goblin King and in his realm, time would bend to his will.

The day she finally said the words worked out to be centuries for him, he had lost his control over time when she became his sole focus but time had taken it’s revenge. In those centuries he had changed, the young king who only wanted to look into the eyes of another person had become a cruel man. His domain or not, time was controlled by no man and it would be sure to show Jareth the error of his arrogance.

Jareth set her thirteen hours to save the small boy she had wished away, her world would hardly have moved in that time. He had thirteen hours to make her see that she needed him and that she loved him.

Thirteen hours later and she had beaten him, used the words he had given her against him.

In the aftermath he didn’t know much else beyond that he had been the one who had gotten it all wrong. Admitting defeat did not come easy to him but if he was to be true to his own self, he had to accept that he had lost her.


	3. Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Toby lost his friend.

**A**   **Friend**

Toby was too aware from a young age that family for him was a synonym for loneliness. He could never quite grasp what had changed him but there was a shift from the child he had been to the young man he grew into. 

At least, that was what his mother always said in that cold and detached voice she had taken to using around him. 

His mother said that after the night they had left Sarah to babysit, he felt wrong in her arms when she held him. She made no secret that she blamed Sarah for this and it was unfathomable to him how it could be Sarah’s fault.

As he grew up and made his way through high school his mother grew and grew in her distance from him and her displeasure with him. He could never please her and eventually he stopped trying.

His father had worked himself to death trying to avoid being home and talking to any of the other three inhabitants of the house. He was a quiet man who slowly became a wreck of a man as he tried desperately to just get through each day knowing that he could not save his family from the destruction it was bringing upon itself.  It was no surprise to Toby when he learned his father had died, and he was sad to realise that he didn’t feel a shred of grief over the passing of his father. The man had never tried to know or understand Toby. Toby suspected that on some level his father regretted having him, that on some level his father could see all the things about Toby he didn’t want to admit his son was. He knew his father had died ashamed of his only son.

His sister would never speak to him anymore. She fled soon after his fourteenth birthday when he had asked her about a dream he had since he could remember dreaming.

In this way Toby supposed he lost his family bit by bit but he had to ask himself if you could really lose that which you never truly had. 

When he left for college he knew he would not return to this house he had grown up in. When he got to college he had no expectations but he met many people he considered to be the family he had chosen for himself. 

A girl from his class, the first person he ever spoke to, the person who became his closest friend. That was the first time Toby ever lost someone. He stood over her coffin. She had been the same age as him, only twenty-two. 

This loss tore his very soul apart.


	4. Jareth and Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how two souls found each other.

Something shook the fabric of the reality his realm was nestled in. He felt something so raw it took his breath away. Jareth reached for his eyes to the human world, the glass orbs that he offered to mortals as wishes. Nothing from the mortal realm should make his realm quake like this. Nothing in the mortal realm could possibly be that strong.

He saw a boy, knees up to his chin and shaking violently as sobs wracked his small frame. The room he sat in was vast but dark as pitch. The boy had folded himself up into a corner as if he was afraid to uncurl himself, lest he break apart with no hope of ever coming back together again. 

Jareth felt something connecting him to this boy who was a drop in the ocean away from being irrevocably broken. That should not be so, he knew but here he was under circumstances just so. 

Why did he know this boy?

The glass orb in his hand had his undivided attention, he had to know what this was. He needed to understand how this could be so.  He watched the boy as he sobbed silently and unrelentingly. Jareth felt every stab of misery as if he was experiencing it himself, it was more than he could bare. Quietly, so quietly that he almost missed it, the boy spoke. 

“I want to be far away from here.” He whispered hoarsely “I wish someone could take me away from this awful place.”

Those words. Unmistakably spoken. Everything fell into place for the Goblin King. 

In his shock he dropped his glass orb, it shattered on the ground but he found himself soundlessly transported to where the boy was. He was kneeling in front of the boy, who had not yet noticed Jareth. 

Jareth gently placed either hand on the boys shoulders. “Tell me, do you remember it?”

The boy looked up, red eyed and puffy but Jareth saw recognition in those eyes. He didn’t need to answer, Jareth could see it all falling into place for the boy in front of him.

“Jareth.”

The way he said his name, as if all his questions were answered wordlessly. All his fears gone and dreams were no longer just beyond the veil of his understanding.

“Toby.” 

That was all the answer that was required.

This time, nothing had been lost. This time something had been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this little adventure, but if there is interest I wouldn't be against writing more.


End file.
